Hybrids and Special Dragons
Special Dragons usually have abilities or abnormalities that set them apart from other members of their tribe. Some instances include animus dragons and those who have resistance or immunity to fire and extreme heat.' Hybrids' are dragons born from parents that are from two or more different tribes. There are several hybrids in the Scorpion Den. Tribes MudWings *If a MudWing is hatched from a blood red egg, they will be immune to fire. An example of a dragon with this immunity would be Clay. *An animus-cursed MudWing egg, the hatched dragonet of which had no claws and no teeth, was displayed in Burn's stronghold. However, the egg might not be cursed as dragons just make items for Burn claiming they are rare items such as bugs with a rare type of color or hybrids that are just parts from other dragons sewn together. SandWings * There are two known hybrids among the SandWing tribe: Sunny, who is half NightWIng, and a dead, stuffed dragon who is half IceWing, also in Burn's stronghold. *The SandWings once had an animus dragon known as Jerboa, who may have been the one to create the SandWing treasures. (Spoilers in this next sentence for book 9.) Also, in Talons of Power, we see a female SandWing who is an animus. She is later revealed to be Jerboa (DoD), the daughter of Jerboa. SeaWings *SeaWings can be born as Animus Dragons, which normally hail from the royal family. Examples are Orca, Fathom,Anenome (enchanted to be), Albatross, and Turtle. *In the book, Darkness of Dragons, Tui T. Sutherland promised a character that she would put in there for the person who won an auction she held. The winner decided to have their character, Typhoon, be that dragon, who is the first known SeaWing hybrid, being half IceWing. SkyWings *If a dragon hatches with too much fire, they will have "firescales", which makes their scales constantly burn and makes the dragon melt and burn anything that they touch. These dragonets are usually killed by being thrown off the peak of a mountain, but at least one (Peril) is known to have survived. Conversely, some SkyWing dragonets can be born with no fire at all. In the case of Peril and her brother (who would have been named Ember), who shared an egg, Peril sucked the fire out of her brother, leaving her with too much fire and her brother with too little. *SkyWings also had animus dragons, but they don't have any publicly known animus dragons, since they kill animus dragons as soon as they know the dragon had powers, much like firescale dragonets. RainWings * There was a RainWing named Chameleon who couldn't sleep for more than one hour at a time, and couldn't change color. It was said by Jambu and Bullfrog that he stayed a boring and unattractive green color. He had no special powers, until he discovered Darkstalker's Talisman... * Tamarin is a blind RainWing who helped Glory become queen and is the only dragon born blind known in the series. Dragons are rarely born blind. * In a possible future, Glory and Deathbringer have a RainWing/NightWing dragonet named Firefly. * Darkstalker's new form, Peacemaker, is a NightWing-RainWing hybrid.He forgets completely of being Darkstalker. IceWings *An IceWing/SandWing hybrid resides, dead and stuffed, in Burn's collection. *There is an IceWing/SeaWing hybrid named Typhoon who makes a short appearance in Darkness of Dragons. *Darkstalker and his sister Whiteout are part IceWing and part NightWing. Darkstalker is also an animus, with mind reading and prophetic powers. *In the past, the IceWing tribe was known to have numerous Animus Dragons, which would be bred into the royal family. IceWing animus dragons, unlike those of other tribes, would enchant only one item in their lifetime, their "gift". The only known exceptions to this rule are Queen Diamond, who enchanted her second item out of spite, and Prince Arctic, who did not give a gift at all. This tradition stopped when the last IceWing animus, Prince Arctic, ran off with Foeslayer. The known animus dragons were Queen Diamond, Prince Arctic, Princess Frostbite, and Penguin. *Queen Diamond: an IceWing animus that created the gift of healing (five narwhal horns that could heal frostbreath injuries) and the gift of vengeance (the Diamond Trial). *Prince Arctic: an IceWing animus, father of Darkstalker that ran away before giving his gift to the tribe. *Princess Frostbite: an IceWing animus who created the gift of light. *Penguin: an IceWing animus who created the gift of diplomacy. *In ''Talons of Power'', Darkstalker stated that Sunny has IceWing blood in her, this shows that Stonemover is indeed related to Whiteout, who was an IceWing/NightWing hybrid and the only dragon in the tribe known to have Animus powers. (With an exception of Darkstalker, who never had dragonets.) *Prince Albatross was descended from an IceWing. NightWings * The telepathic and precognitive powers come from being hatched under the light of the full moons, one full moon grants one of the powers, two full moons grant both, and three full moons make the first two powers stronger. *If a NightWing is born under at least one full moon, their egg will turn silver before they are born. A silver teardrop in the corner of a NightWing's eye shows that they have mind reading powers. *Stonemover, a NightWing animus, created the tunnels between the Night Kingdom and the Rainforest Kingdom to the Kingdom of Sand. *Darkstalker, another NightWing animus, created the three dreamvisitors. He had powerful mind reading and can see very many possible futures. His lover Clearsight also has prophetic powers, hers stronger than his, although she cannot read minds. This is because he was born under three full moons, but Clearsight was born under one full moon. Darkstalker and his sister, Whiteout, are the dragonets of an IceWing animus, Prince Arctic. *Whiteout has no NightWing powers, however, according to Darkstalker, Whiteout "thinks in colors and waves." She has her own way of seeing the world that most other dragons don't seem to understand. *Sunny is also a hybrid and is half SandWing. *Moonwatcher, a dragonet in the second series, has the power to see into the future and receive prophecies, as well as read minds. This is because she was hatched under two full moons. *Fatespeaker is believed by Darkstalker to have faint psychic powers; most likely because she almost hatched or was supposed to hatch on the Brightest Night. *Starflight would've had extremely strong telepathic and precognitive powers if he had been hatched under the three moons, but he hatched under the mountain, so he has no NightWing abilities. He is the only dragon in the series that is blind but not from birth, as a result from the NightWing volcano exploding. *In ''Talons of Power'', Darkstalker handed out special powers to some NightWings. For example, Mindreader now has the ability to read minds, Mightyclaws now has the ability to draw anything and pull it out of the picture to make it real, and Fearless now has super strength. He also gave Mindreader's father a temporary power to be healed, and he gave four other dragons the powers to fly faster than any dragon, the ability to go days without sleeping, the ability to catch any prey, and advanced warrior skills, respectively. *Peacemaker is a NightWing-RainWing hybrid. He used to be Darkstalker before eating a strawberry that was enchanted by Kinkajou using pieces of his scrolls. He does not know that he used to be Darkstalker, and only a few others do. *In Darkness of Dragons, King Darkstalker gives at least ten NightWings invulnerability and superstrength. Notable Special Dragons Animus: *Albatross *Prince Arctic *Princess Anemone *King Darkstalker *Queen Diamond *Prince Fathom *Princess Orca *Stonemover *Prince Turtle *Princess Frostbite *Penguin (Darkstalker) *Jerboa *Jerboa (DoD) Hybrids: *Princess Sunny *King Darkstalker *Whiteout *The dragon displayed in Burn's stronghold *Typhoon *Firefly *Peacemaker *Albatross (comfirmed SeaWing-IceWing hybrid here: http://bringerofashes.deviantart.com/) Special Abilities: *Clay (Fire Immunity) *Peril (Fire Scales) *Moonwatcher (Mind reading and foresight) *King Darkstalker (Animus, hybrid, mind reading and foresight) *Clearsight (Foresight) *Fatespeaker (a weak prophetic ability) Trivia * Hybrid dragons can have dragonets, (as confirmed in a video chat with Tui) much like hybrids of different breeds of dogs can have puppies. Category:All Tribe History Category:IceWing History Category:MudWing History Category:NightWing History Category:RainWing History Category:SandWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:SkyWing History